The subject matter disclosed herein relates to method for detecting cancerous cells. Detection and assay of cancer cells are normally pursued by labeling the cells with biomarkers. However, biomarkers for specific cancers vary dependent on patients, races, health history, and the like. There are no universal biomarkers available for the diagnostics. Another current limitation on cancer cell detection is to target cancer cells in different aggressiveness. There are no specific biomarkers to screen the grade of cancer cells and many times positive diagnostics appears even though cancers are low grade and low risk. It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative method for detecting cancerous cells that address at least some of these shortcomings.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.